


J'ai encore à comprendre

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [49]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff and Angst, Girondins de Bordeaux, Hurt, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Showers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Zinédine ressentait plus que de l'inquiétude pour son ami en voyant le gros hématome sur ses côtes.





	J'ai encore à comprendre

J'ai encore à comprendre

  
Zinédine parlait tranquillement avec Christophe, la veille ils avaient gagné avec les Girondins contre Strasbourg, il avait fait un doublé et Duga avait été décisif avec ses passes. Ils se baladaient dans le centre d'entraînement en blaguant et chantonnant, ils venaient de passer la journée à s'entraîner avec Liza, qui était parti se doucher légèrement plus tôt qu'eux (en même temps, il y avait de quoi en avoir marre d'eux quand ils étaient lancés). Zinédine n'était absolument pas contre une bonne douche pour détendre ses muscles tendus, alors il avait embarqué Duga avec lui et ils s'étaient mis en route vers la salle de bain. Il s'attendait à ce que Bixente soit là et qu'ils puissent continuer à plaisanter, pas à ce qu'il le voit avec un gros hématome sur les côtes en train de souffrir le martyre. Il se souvint du match, de la béquille que Bixente avait reçu, sur le moment, il avait été inquiet pour son ami et légèrement heureux de ne pas l'avoir reçu, le voir sortir aidé par les soigneurs l'avait un peu déstabilisé mentalement, il avait ressenti plus que de l'inquiétude sur le moment, et peut-être était-ce parce qu'il niait souvent ses sentiments, mais il se sentait lié à son capitaine. Duga devait avoir remarqué son moment de blanc, car il passa son bras autour de son cou et l'emmena rejoindre le Basque sous l'eau, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de fixer la tâche bleu-violette sur la peau, comme s'il ressentait lui-même la douleur qui l'avait provoquée. Zinédine mordilla sa lèvre pour revenir à lui, il ne pouvait pas se déconcentrer quand le principal intéressé de sa concentration était juste à côté de lui.

  
''T'as pris cher quand même ! T'es sûr qu'aucune côte n'a été cassée sous le choc ?'' Christophe demanda en tapotant le crâne de Bixente

''Ça fait un peu mal, mais je n'ai rien selon le docteur.'' Liza répondit en souriant

''Heureux d'entendre ça ! Zizou s'inquiète comme un fou, si tu le voyais dans ses pensées !''

''Oh ? C'est vrai ?'' Zinédine sut qu'il était foutu à cause de Duga maintenant

''T'es mon capitaine et mon ami, je vais forcément m'inquiéter en voyant une marque comme ça sur toi !''

''Ah, eh bien, ça fait plaisir à entendre !'' En vue du rougissement sur les joues de Bixente, Zinédine comprit qu'il avait encore d'autres choses à comprendre.

  
Fin


End file.
